Esta carta é para você
by Na-san
Summary: Uma troca de cartas entre dois jovens apaixonados.Um, esperando o amado, no seu lar em Minnesota.O outro está na guerra, vai invadir Okinawa.O quê pode acontecer na vida desses dois?... KakaIru . Slash .Presente para a amiga GaaLee!


Uaaaah!Beeeem, mais uma fic original by Na-san, não aceite imitações!

"Imitações"?Diz a garota q escreve histórias com personagens que nem são seus...

É do Masashi Kishi-...Kishimo-...

AHHHHH!Odeio esse cara!Por que ele não pode fazer UM casal yaoi?Só UM e eu ia ficar mais feliz q um pinto no lixo!...

Ah, bem, esta fic é para a minha grande amiga, "GaaS2Lee" no ff, mas eu a chamo de "Mey-chan"!Eu te adoroooo!

Esta fic foi inspirada no meu livro favorito, "Cartas do front".se alguma imformação sobre a guerra estiver errada, me falem!

Beeeem, espero que todos gostem!...

----------------------------------------------

_**Esta carta é para você**_

----------------------------------------------

"Ilhas Salomão, 31 de Janeiro de 1945

Como você está golfinho?...

Eu fiquei preocupado, você não me mandou nenhuma carta desde a minha saída.

As coisas aqui estão um pouco ruins, falta comida e água, estamos dormindo em cima de caixas de armamentos...

Mas nada disso importa.Vou direto ao assunto.

Eu sinto sua falta.Quero te ver de novo.

Eu não queria lhe enviar uma carta antes por que eu não sabia o que dizer...A verdade é que eu não fui sincero naquele dia, no cais...

Eu não sabia que você se sentia daquele jeito por mim, eu não sabia o que dizer.

Mas agora eu tenho certeza, eu te amo.

Será que você vai ficar feliz quando receber essa carta?...Espero que sim.

Por favor, me mande uma carta sua, com a sua foto.Sei que vai me ajudar muito mais na guerra...Estou passando por maus bocados, golfinho.Eu só quero ver uma foto sua...

Eu queria escrever mais, mas não posso. Podem pegar esta carta antes de eu mandar para você...Espero que um dia ela chegue a você.

Com amor,

Kakashi"

----------------------------------------------

"Estados Unidos, 22 de Fevereiro de 1945

...Kakashi?

Você não pode se arriscar me mandando cartas assim!...Como eu vou poder te mandar uma foto minha?Os soldados estão lendo várias cartas, para ver se escondem algum segredo!...

Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo.Eu estou bem.Na verdade, todos estão bem aqui em Minnesota.Eu, Kurenai, Naruto e Hinata.Só que estamos sentindo a sua falta e do Asuma.

Aquele dia no cais...Me perdoe.Eu deveria ter dito mais cedo que eu te amava mas eu estava com medo...Acabei resolvendo tarde demais, te contar.

Tudo o que eu disse foi verdade.Eu realmente te amo.

Eu fiquei muito feliz ao receber sua carta.Posso não mandar uma foto minha mas...Estou lhe enviando um desenho que eu fiz da casa.

Do seu,

Golfinho"

-----------------------------------------------

"Ilhas Salomão, 15 de Março de 1945

Golfinho,

Todos aqui no alojamento ficaram perguntando quem é você e de onde era esse desenho.O pessoal só falava "Como você tem sorte!" e "Por que a minha esposa não é tão talentosa?".

Mal sabem quem é você.Não lhes dou intimidade de saber, também.Asuma, que sabe de tudo, só fica rindo.

Está chovendo bastante aí, segundo seu desenho.Mas, você sempre exagera, colocando um arco-íris...Você, sempre tão cheio de esperança...

O dia no cais, deve ter sido um dos dias mais maravilhosos da minha vida.Percebi também, tarde demais.

Não vejo a hora desta maldita guerra acabar, quando isso acontecer, eu vou direto para Minnesota, acho que vou ser dispensado daqui á pouco tempo, quem sabe?...Eu prometo que quando voltar, mesmo que a gente esteja num lugar cheio de pessoas, eu vou lhe beijar.

Sobre o Asuma, ele está bem.Diga isso a Kurenai.Ele só não a manda cartas pois...Bem, mandar essa carta por exemplo, já é um grande risco.

Os espiões das Ilhas de Salomão podem pega-la e me mandarem cartas para fingir que é você e pedirem algumas informações do exército.

Como está o bebê de Hinata e Naruto?Espero que bem.

As coisas no alojamento estão melhorando, já temos comida suficiente e também água.Só dormimos mal, como sempre.

Eu não sei como te dizer isso, você sabe o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você.Eu queria me casar com você mas, sei que isso não seria possível para nós então, você quer morar na minha casa, na Alameda Smith?...

Espero sua resposta logo,

Do seu Kakashi"

-----------------------------------------------

Dia 23 de Março de 1945

_**Interrompemos a nossa programação para um boletim especial.**_

O rádio anunciava.

_**Os fuzileiros Norte-Americanos invadiram Okinawa, a maior das ilhas Ryuku ao sul do Japão.**_

Um homem que escutava o rádio e estava com uma xícara na mão, a deixara cair.Esta pessoa nada mais era que o "golfinho", para ser mais exata, "Iruka" o amor de Kakashi.

Não restava dúvidas.Kakashi que é da marinha, estava invadindo Okinawa.

A primeira coisa que Iruka pensou, foi na semelhança desta batalha com a de Iwo Jima, que custou 7 mil vidas norte-americanas.Isso por que, os Japoneses não eram pessoas que arriscavam e se na guerra de Iwo Jima tiveram 100 mil soldados Japoneses, imagina quantos tinham agora?

Iruka congelou.

-----------------------------------------------

"Estados Unidos, 23 de Março de 1945

Kakashi, eu ouvi no rádio que os fuzileiros vão invadir Okinawa.

Eu quero saber se você está bem.

Não se preocupe conosco aqui em Minnesota.Estamos todos bem, o filho de Hinata está saudável como sempre.naruto é um pai muito coruja...

...Espero que não a minha carta não corra perigo de pegarem...

Espero que não MESMO afinal, estou mandando uma foto minha.Quero que dê sorte para você na batalha.

Do seu golfinho.

P.S.:Eu aceito sim...Ficar com você é o que eu mais quero."

-----------------------------------------------

Dia 3 de Maio de 1945

_**Toc.Toc.Toc.**_

-Iruka!...Iruka, abra a porta!...

_**Toc.Toc.Toc.**_

-Já vou!Já vou!...Ah, o que houve Kure-...

Iruka abriu a porta de sua casa.Na sua frente estavam Kurenai e um homem de uniforme, o uniforme da marinha.

-...Senhor Iruka?-perguntou o homem de cabelo castanho longo e olhos azuis.

-Iruka...O Asuma...-A mulher começara a chorar e abraçou Iruka.

O jovem sabia que, era horrível pensar assim, mas pensou.

_Tomara que tenha sido só o Asuma..._

Que bobagem.Pura bobagem dele pensar assim...Quando deu uma olhada na mão do marinheiro, se deu conta de que ele estava com duas cartas na mão e uma foto.Sua foto, sua carta e mais uma carta que ele não reconheceu.

-Bem, Senhor Iruka, lamento informar...Esta mulher disse que você era o ente mais próximo de Kakashi então...-O homem tossiu um pouco.-Ela achou importante que eu...Entregasse a você o que estava com Kakashi quando ele faleceu.Esta carta, pelo que ela disse, é sua para ele.Esta foto também é sua.Kakashi chegou a abrir sua carta mas não lhe enviou essa outra carta como resposta...

O homem de uniforme estendeu as duas cartas e a foto para Iruka.Kurenai se afastou um pouco do moreno, ainda chorando.A carta estava endereçada para ele.Iruka não teve coragem de abrir, não ali.

-...Ele...Eles...Asuma e Kakashi, morreram?...

-Sim.Eu lamento, senhor.

Não dava.Não podia processar essa informação.

_Kakashi.Kakashi está morto._

-Obrigado por me entregar isso...Senhor...?

-Katsuya Uryuu.Atual capitão da marinha Norte-Americana de Minnesota.

_...O antigo capitão era o Kakashi...Então é verdade mesmo...Não..._

-Kurenai, vamos licença, Senhor Katsuya.

-Toda.-O homem se virou e sai andando.

Iruka pegou a mão de Kurenai e a fez sentar no sofá.os dois permaneceram sentados, por um bom tempo.Kurenai chorando, Iruka, tentando não chorar.

_Você não pode.Não pode chorar.Não..._

Ele estava olhando para a carta.A carta de Kakashi, endereçada para ele que, não sabe o porque mas, ele não enviou.

Estava com medo.Não queria confirmar que o seu amado estava morto.Não queria...Não podia...

Não agüentou.Abriu a carta.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sua carta chegou , golfinho.

Me perdoe por não ter cumprido a minha promessa, não vou voltar para você.

Eu sei, o quão perigoso é invadir Okinawa.Faz algumas semanas desde a guerra em Iwo Jima...Com certeza, eles devem estar bem preparados.

Acho que eu não vou conseguir mandar essa carta para você.Já estamos entrando em Okinawa.

Eu te amo, Iruka.E sempre te amarei.

Kakashi."

-----------------------------------------------

Essa foi a primeira e última vez que Kakashi iria chamar o golfinho de Iruka numa carta.

Quando o homem acabou de ler, não se conteve e chorou.Chorou como uma criança perdida.mas é isso o que ele é...Uma criança, tão ingênuo no meio desta guerra, que acabara de perder a pessoa a que lhe era mais preciosa.

Para sempre.

**Owari**


End file.
